Third Times the Charm, Maybe
by MsMKT86
Summary: Nick is heart broken after being left at the alter by Avery, but his friends and Sharon refuse to let him wallow. As Nick and Sharon grow closer, what other drama will unfold for Nick and his group of friends?


**A/N: Hey! This is my first Y&R story. I hope you guys like it. I'm excited about it. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN The Young and the Restless because if I did Phyllis would be in jail for killing Dru (yes I said it), Adam, Nick and Victoria would be this awesome 3-man crew ('cause I gots no time for Dylan), Sharon wouldn't be coocoo, Neil would be awesome...oh wait...he _already_ is and Shick would be on like all the time. Plus, Jack would move on to people he could actually dupe; so that his tombstone wouldn't have to read _'Here lies Jack Abbott, the man who never bested Victor Newman'; 'cause he been arching Victor my WHOLE 27 years of life and welp, he still trying, but as Riley Freeman would say 'at least he trying.'_**

**Ok, I'm done. Enjoy the chapter, ya'll!**

* * *

Nicholas Newman had had a long and storied life. At least with women.

There was Sharon, then Phyllis, then Sharon, then Phyllis then Avery; and well that Avery thing didn't work out for him but he was determined to fine the one true love of his life like Victoria did with Billy and his dad did with his mom and funny enough like Phyllis did with Jack.

Lately, the bottle had been the only love of his life. It warmed his insides and made him sick in the morning. If that wasn't like the love of a woman; he didn't know what was.

Nick had been spending a lot of time with his ex wife and best friend, Sharon Newman. The two shared children, secrets and good times. It was usually when she brought their daughter Faith home.

It was Friday night and Nick was alone in the Newman Tackhouse. It was almost 8pm when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" he yelled from his armchair. He heard the door open and his half brother Adam Newman, his brother-in-law, Billy Abbott and one of his best friends, Cane Ashby came in.

"What is going on in here?" Billy asked as he grabbed a box from the closet.

"Nothing really." Nick answered. "Just general sadness, I guess."

"That sucks, brother." Adam said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well Lilly sent this." Can said setting a glass baking dish in Nick's lap. "It Alfredo a la Drue."

"Tell her thanks." Nick said with a crooked smile. "Tell her that she doesn't have to cook for me."

"I've tried. She said that you need to eat and without a special someone in your life right now, she'd help you out." Can explained. Nick smiled at the dish in his lap.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Nick asked as he watched his brother-in-law cleaning up some bottles.

"What's with all the bottles?" Billy asked holding the box and two empty vodka bottles.

"I'm drowning my melancholy." Nick said dolefully.

"Well no more of that." Billy said collecting all the empty and yet to be opened bottles. He set the box outside the front door. "This isn't good for you. Plus, it's been like a month. Aren't you over it yet?"

"Thank you for your commentary on my life, post rehab Billy." Nick said in a sarcastic tone. "Buy why are you being so helpful?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure your sister doesn't really want you to be post rehab Nick." Billy said causing Cane and Adam to laugh.

"Whatever." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"So what's new with you guys?" Can asked as the laughter subsided.

"Well, Vickie and I are having a week apart." Billy said. "She's visiting Reed and I'm eating junk food in the living room in my underwear."

"What a simple life you lead." Adam joked.

"Well, Lilly and I are trying to get the twins into things separate from each other." Can said.

"How's that going?" Nick questioned.

"About as well as expected." Cane answered with a big smile. "Mattie doesn't understand why she can't play for the Pee-Wee Packers."

"She doesn't want to be a cheerleader?" Billy asked.

"No. She said that it's not fair that only the boys got to get dirty." said Cane said. The men laughed again.

They spent the evening laughing, talking and trying their best to get Nick's mind off his disaster of a relationship.

* * *

When Nick awoke the next morning, he just laid in bed. He looked at the empty pillow next to him and the sadness that welled inside of him threated to bubble over. Just a month ago, he had shared this space with the woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Nick had thought that finally, he had found someone to love that would last through anything. Except he should have know better. He's Nick Newman and for whatever reason, he's not allowed to keep good things for long periods of time. Sharon, Cassie, Phyllis, Summer. Granted he had Noah, Faith and all of his friends, it was the things that he acquired for himself that he couldn't get a good enough grip on to keep.

Nick grunted as he rolled out of bed and took a hot shower. He dressed casually in jeans, a white t-shirt and a blazer. When he got downstairs he opened the front door. He was hoping to have a drink before he left the house but the box that Billy had packed up was gone.

"Damn." Nick said aloud as he reached back inside and grabbed his keys. He sailed his blacked out Mercedes through Genoa City to his destination.

When he arrived at Crimson Lights, he was disappointed to see Dylan McAvoy behind the counter.

"What can I get you, Nick?" Dylan asked.

"Just coffee." Nick said as pleasantly as he could. Dylan nodded and proceeded to get his order.

"How you holding up?" Dylan asked, his back to him.

"Are you really trying to make small talk with me?" Nick asked.

"No reason we can be civil."

"No reason we should be."

"Nick I didn't..." Dylan began.

"Dude, save it." Nick said placing some money on the counter and taking his cup. He walked over to one of the tall tables and began to add sugar and cream to his cup when his body stiffened. That voice. The one that had sounded so sweet when it said 'I love you'. The voice that, a month ago, should have said 'I do'. But it didn't; and now the only feeling that that voice invoked inside of Nick was hate and betrayal.

"Nick?" the once sweet voice said from behind him. He took a deep breath and turned.

"What do you want, Avery?" Nick asked. Avery Clark was beautiful and if Nick were being honest, he would take her back if she asked.

"I think we need to talk. My action on our wedding day were..." she began.

"I'm not to overly concerned about your actions. I think your inaction on that day is far more important." Nick said snapping the top on his cup.

"But I want to explain myself." Avery said.

"Again, your inaction is all the explaination I've ever going to need." Nick said. He turned his back to her and made his way to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by, Nick." Dylan called out.

"Thanks for the substandard coffee, Dylan." he said on his way out the door. Nick made a quick stop at the liquor store before heading home.

He put his coffee cup down and placed his bag of alcohol in a high cabinet; after he poured himself a glass of course. Nick plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

* * *

"Daddy!" he heard an excited voice squeal as he sat in the living room.

"Hey baby girl." Nick said with a bright smile.

"Guess what?" Faith said excitedly.

"What?"

"Mommy bought me new clothes at Fenmore's."

"Did she?" Nick asked glancing at a smiling Sharon.

"Faith, why don't you go get washed up. I'm gonna stay and make dinner if that's alright with your dad." Sharon said taking a seat on the couch beside them.

"Yeah sue." Nick said looking her in the eyes. Faith jumped out of her father's lap and ran upstairs. Sharon smiled at Nick and proceeded to the kitchenette. The family enjoyed a meal and Sharon left for the night


End file.
